How Did It End Up Like This?
by AmeliaFJones
Summary: When a prank at Nanba prison doesn't go according to plan, it leaves our favorite inmates in a rather odd predicament. What choices are they going to make and how are they going to deal with the consequences of said choices? Mostly UnoxJyugo other pairings as well, though.


A/N: Like I said... I got mobbed by plot bunnies. I promise I'm working on Superhero Minis and All American Family. But I've had a few chapters for this idea written for a while now and figured I should post them.

I do not own Nanbaka or any of the characters in it. It belongs to Sho Futamata.

* * *

"Hey, Uno?"

"What is it, Jyugo?"

"What's it like to kiss?"

Uno did a double take and stared at Jyugo. "I… why do you want to know?"

Jyugo shrugged. "I saw Trois and Honey kissing in the lounge and it looked interesting." He said, looking at Uno from his position with his back against the wall.

"Well, when it's with someone you love it's like…" Uno paused and put a finger under his chin before looking up to the ceiling. "Huh."

"What?" Jyugo asked, curiously.

"I've just never thought that much about it before." Uno said, laughing. "It's… ah, I don't want to sound corny." He then got a mischievous look on his face and moved close to Jyugo so that he was leaning over the smaller man. "How about I show you?"

Jyugo leaned back or tried to, the wall wasn't budging, in surprise at the sudden move but looked up at Uno seriously. "Alright."

That had Uno floundering a bit. "I… what? Dude, really?"

"You offered and you can't explain it and I'm curious."

"I, well, I…" Uno had absolutely no idea what to say. "I'm not gay." Is what finally came out.

Jyugo shrugged. "You don't have to be. It's not like it would change anything between us. It's just to satisfy my curiosity."

Uno looked a Jyugo, they were still close with Uno leaning over Jyugo. He forgot how nonchalant about life and emotions Jyugo could be. '_Well I may not be gay but with the other attractive men around, I have to admit, at least to myself, that I may be a little bi-curious._' He thought.

"Alright." He said, aloud. He brought one hand to Jyugo's face and cupped his cheek. He braced his other hand against the wall next to Jyugo's face.

"What do I do?" Jyugo asked, sitting awkwardly with his hands in his lap.

"Just... close your eyes, and feel." Uno wasn't quite sure why his voice dropped to the sultry whisper it did, but Jyugo seemed to have a strong reaction to it.

He closed his eyes and Uno found himself transfixed as he lowered his head. He could feel Jyugo's breath as he got closer and realized he really did want to kiss Jyugo and had for a long time. He felt his lips just barely touch Jyugo's and…

"GUYS GUYS GUYS!" Nico exclaimed as he burst through the cell door, making it slam against the wall. It startled Uno so much that he fell over and smacked his forehead against the floor as he landed. "I just got the high score on...! Why is Uno face first on the floor?"

Jyugo looked at Uno, still a little in shock from what it had felt like to have someone so close and could've sworn he had felt some kind of a jolt when their lips had brushed. He turned to look at Nico who looked very concerned. "He was trying to convince me to start another jailbreak and when you came back to the cell it startled him and he fell."

Uno sat up then and turned to face Nico. "You better hope my pretty face wasn't damaged from that! Can't you learn to hold in your excitement?!" He asked, rubbing his forehead.

"Don't be too hard on him! He just wanted to share his excitement with you." Rock's voice sounded as he walked into the cell, followed by Tanabata.

"Good night, inmates! Please don't make Hajime's job harder than it is!" Tanabata said, before closing the door to the cell and locking it. 'Not that it will do much good if number 15 decides to break out.' He thought, as he left to clock out for the night.

"Still! Even if he was excited he could've at least let us know he was here without slamming open the door!" Uno yelled.

"Relax." Rock assured him. "Your face looks fine."

"I'm sorry, Uno!" Nico said with big, watery eyes as he got on his knees in front of Uno. "I didn't mean for you to hurt yourself!"

"Ah..." Uno started, but sighed. "Alright. I forgive you." It was hard to say no to those big green eyes of his. "Let's just... turn in for the night." He stated, as he got up to get out the bed rolls.

The others followed suit and soon they were all laying down. Well, Nico, Rock, and Jyugo were, Uno was sitting up, un-braiding his hair. Soon he heard the snores from Rock and sleep talking from Nico. He shook his head as he finished undoing the last braid.

He felt a sudden tug his locks and turned to see heterochromatic eyes looking at him. "I'm sorry... it just looked so soft..." Jyugo whispered as he continued to mess with Uno's hair. Uno laid down and propped himself up on his elbow as he watched Jyugo.

"Thanks. It's not easy, but it's worth it." He said, smiling. He reached out a hand and caressed Jyugo's face and gave him a mischievous grin. "Don't go falling for me now. I do still plan on wooing many ladies if I get out of here." He said, which made Jyugo blush.

"I-I'm not! I just wanted to touch your hair!" Jyugo huffed, before pulling his hand back and laying on his side, facing away from Uno.

Uno found himself pouting at the loss of Jyugo's hand, but quickly squashed the disappointment he felt. "Good night Jyugo." He said, before laying down. "If we get a moment alone tomorrow, I'll show you what a kiss is."

Jyugo looked over his shoulder at Uno, who gave him a soft smile before closing his eyes. Jyugo smiled a little as well and turned on his other side to face Uno. He let out a yawn and quickly let himself succumb to sleep.

* * *

"Hehehe... Sleep well my little inmates! Tomorrow is going to be a real hoot!" A voice said before the person it belonged to pushed a button. He watched on the security monitors as the vents began to release smoke into the cells of Nanba prison.

* * *

A/N: This actually started with the idea of Jyugo asking Uno about kissing. It was SUPPOSED to just be a one-shot, but then my roommate and I started talking about stuff and things which is how an OC was created and the new plot is the result of that OC's creation. Plot bunnies, man.


End file.
